


Billet-Doux

by ghostnovelist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Dean Winchester, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Ballroom Dancing, Body Dysphoria, Bottom Dean Winchester, Crossdressing, Crying, Dresses, Falling In Love, Felching, Feminization, Fertility Issues, Gay Sex, Gender Confusion, Identity Reveal, Implied Mpreg, Interspecies Relationship(s), John Winchester Being an Asshole, Knotting, Love Confessions, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Modern Royalty, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Nymph Castiel (Supernatural), Older Castiel (Supernatural), Omega Dean Winchester, Panties, Possessive Castiel (Supernatural), Possessive Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Rimming, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Sexuality Crisis, Shy Dean Winchester, Strength Kink, Top Castiel (Supernatural), True Love, Twink Dean Winchester, Virgin Dean Winchester, Water Sex, Wing Grooming, Wings, Witch Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26165641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostnovelist/pseuds/ghostnovelist
Summary: King of Winchester has planned a ball for those who wish to court Princess of Winchester despite the Princess' displeasure.Dealing with the burden of unwanted courtship, Princess Dean ventures off to the woods and is faced with a secretive Nymph who doesn't talk much and smells like heavy rain.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 35
Kudos: 242
Collections: Best of Destiel – A/B/O





	1. Water Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bad at descriptions. Forgive me.
> 
> For those waiting on Leviathan Blossom, i have a chapter in my drafts!
> 
> I wanted to write something cheesy and dumb that would give you unnecessary wattpad vibes.

"I'm not going." Dean huffs as he watches garden keepers trim the hedges of bushes with such scrutiny that sweat beads at their temples despite it being only ten in the morning.

"Your father will do everything in his power to make sure that you do." his mother replies evenly despite the low amusement in her voice. Her hand comes up to brush the short hairs on the base of his neck comfortingly.

"I'll poison their food." he bites.

"We'll order in." she counters with a laugh.

"I'll say I'm sick with the plauge." 

"We'll get you a face mask." 

" _Mother."_ Dean groans as he leans over the balcony's ledge and stuffs his face in the crook of his elbow.

" _Dean_ ," Mary exaggerates in the same tone before she picks his head up and brushes his cheek softly. "Your father just wants you to have a secure future for the kingdom and yourself." 

"Did you notice how you said the kingdom first?" Dean snarks, his mouth pulling into an impolite sneer as he thinks of the upcoming event. 

The Matchmaking Ball was father's idea; some out of the woods suggestion that he forced everyone to participate in because he wanted Dean to marry and produce a heir quickly. It's smart, Dean has to admit. The Alpha, whom ever decides that they have the knot to even look a Dean, wouldn't know that Dean was created by Hermaphroditus until their wedding night and would be forced to reproduce. To contaminate their child who will be destined to rule.

Thinking about it has Dean's scent swimming with irritation.

"It'll be fun, Dean." Mary ruffles his hair gently.

"For who? For father?" 

"Dean–" 

"The Alphas who come here only lust after wealth and power. As soon as I'm pregnant with a heir they'll forcefully take over the throne and cast me aside until our child is of age." Dean grumbles into his elbow. 

As a Royal Omega it's Dean's job to produce a heir but as the eldest it's his job to take the throne. His father made it perfectly clear that he cannot do both.

Things would've different if Sammy had been older or if Dean was a pure Alpha but Fate always did run freely. It's not like Dean is particularly upset about being Princess; he enjoys the fancy dresses and undergarments, he enjoys the soft soaps on his skin and flowers at his door. He just wishes his family had more faith in him to hold both roles despite his illness. 

"If I'm forced to do this I want to find love, mama." Dean whispers sadly into the dampness of his elbow, his eyes a little wet at the corners. He wants to tell someone to jump and they ask _"how high?"._ He wants that naïve, bright-eyed love that'd keep him up at nights and make his heart stutter. Maybe he's asking for too much.

Mary cradles her pup's head between her chin and shoulder before gently resting her cheek on his hair. Dean knows it's not her fault that her position as Queen tops her position as a mother; at the end of the day they must follow the King's orders. It's not her fault that Eros ran out of arrows.

Mary lets out a sigh; one that lets Dean know how tied her hands are and how bad she truly feels. 

"I hear that Ellen needed some berries collected and I know how much you adore her pies. Why not go collect some to clear your head?" Mary suggests. Dean's posture sags but he nods nonetheless. 

He can't go against the Queen's orders now can he? 

Mary gives Dean a reassuring kiss on top of his head before leaving his room in a unhurried flourish. Dean gazes out at the swaying trees and blinks lazily. 

Maybe he could accidentally pick a few Moonseeds and hope for death. 

* * *

The walk isn't exactly bad.

Large, towering trees crowd the grassy area and wrap around the area like a circle; moss latches onto the bark of logs and exposed trunks; wind makes his dress sway in front of him and enhance the organic smell of growing flowers; sunlight streams through the leaves and beats on the nape of Dean's neck while grass tickles his ankles. A few birds fly overhead, the occasional day cricket's song, and scavenging squirrels. 

Dean uses the back of his hand to stifle his yawn and curls his toes in his sandals. His body is heavy with sleepiness; he's walked long enough for his legs to start prickling with the need to itch and his tail bone aching from standing up for too long. 

He continues walking until he spots a medium sized body of water; it's color a hypnotic shade of blue with fallen twigs, leaves, and water lilies inside of it. Across the way, Dean can see a bush, one full of cranberries and he toes a bit of dirt, debating. There's something different about this pond, something that's at the front of his brain but he can't quite grasp the importance of it.

It's been a while since he's swam, and even longer since he'd done it with his clothes on. He remembers how mad Mary got when him and Sam came back with their clothes drenched from playing in the nearby lake.

With thoughts of childhood bouncing in his brain, Dean sets down his empty paper sack, toes off his sandals and walks slowly into the water. A shiver runs up his spine despite the water's warmth from the sun. He steps on the squishy waterbed, nicks his ankle on a rock, and curls his toes at the moss that goes between them. 

The water comes up the middle of his torso when he makes it to the bush. 

Water ripples around him.

The berries are big, almost bigger then the pad of Dean's thumb and they're shiner then Dean has ever seen berries be. 

Lifting the bottom of his dress, Dean creates a makeshift basket to store the berries. He picks until his impromptu pocket feels heavier and half the bush is clean.

Dean bites his lip, feeling a little silly but does it anyway. 

"Thank you, bush." he mummers kindly before turning around while cradling the berries to his chest. The gentle sloshing of water does wonders to sooth his mind and he did snack on a few of the berries so it's understandable why he didn't notice the person on the opposite side of the pond watching him. And it's not until Dean gets that telltale prickle at the side of his face that he looks up and to the right that he sees Nordic, maybe even Blue Star, eyes staring right at him. 

The blush starts from his chest up to his forehead and drops his dress, letting the berries fall into the water with small _'plops'_ , and pushes the fabric down to cover his front. 

Emerald stares at Nordic. 

And for some reason, that's when Dean's mind catches up. 

_"That's a pond that one of the water spirits live in. We must never take from there, especially you, Dean. The Nymphs did terrible things to another of your kind. Promise me you won't go back there." Mary stated firmly as she dried him off with a towel._

_Dean blinked wide, innocent eyes up at his mother, thick eyelashes clumped together by water and clothes soaked from falling into the pond. "I promise, mama."_

"Salmacis raped Hermaphroditus and fused with him when he tried to escape." Dean whispers, heart pounding furiously against his chest and tears already beginning to fall from his eyes. 

He should've remembered. The story was told to him years ago, after he'd fallen in the pond, reaching for something black and feathery in the water. 

Is he going to be–is he going to die here? 

"Salmacis was the only nymph rapist to date. I would never harm a human as she did. I was only going to blind you." the water ripples as a deep voice echoes around Dean. The voice ruffles free leaves and startles a few squirrels. Nordic hasn't risen the rest of his head above water, his eyes are piercing, calculating.

"I'm s-sorry for taking your berries! Please don't blind me!" Dean shouts, feet carrying him further and further away from the eyes and he slips and falls on his ass onto the damp grass. 

Nordic trails his movement. "Despite your hesitance, you thanked me. It would be ill-mannered to harm your person." 

"I apologize." Dean sniffles with his head bowed. "I wouldn't have taken them if I realized a spirit lived here." 

"So you would steal from this water with no thankfulness?" Nordic's voice turns cold and his eyes darken further.

"No! I mean," Dean bites his lip nervously. "It must be your food source. I didn't mean to participate in your starvation." he whispers meekly. 

Nordic's eyes widen, water seeping into them, and he seemingly backs further away. 

"I have no need for them, Hermaphrodite." Nordic states and despite the unexpected title, Nordic's voice has no menace when he says it. Dean scrambles to his hands and knees and crawls to the edge of the pond. 

"Please don't tell anyone of my ailment!" Dean begs. 

"Ailment?" Nordic asks carefully, confused, with their eyebrows frowned. 

"The way I was created. Having both female and male...it's disgusting." Dean's hands curl into fists, dirt digs into his nails and grass pokes out between his fingers. He hangs his head. "I beg you, don't tell." 

"You are calling the child of Hermes and Aphrodite disgusting?" Nordic questions. Dean's head snaps up and Nordic's eyes are unwavering, curious. 

"I would never call a God such a horrible thing! That's practically blasphemy." 

"So why do you hate the gift that one of us has given you?" the spirit's voice is tinged with hurt. 

"Nobody will care for me with this body. I don't even know what I'm supposed to be. A man or a women? I'm a full Omega but to have both of these parts...how will I find love with a tainted body like this?" Dean slouches, sitting back on his heels. 

"Can you not simply be you?" Nordic's eyes squint in confusion. Dean sighs in exasperation.

"You don't get it. As an Omega I'm forced to deal with courtships based on wealth and power but I want to love someone. To union with another is–" Dean presses his legs together. "All I've ever thought about but with my body like this nobody will ever look twice at me even if I am Princess." 

Nordic hums. "I suppose I don't get it. Us, other worldly beings, are not hung up on what genitalia we are given. We also look for love in high and low places. I am sure you have a mate out there." 

"Who would love me like this?" Dean raises his eyes in disbelief. 

"Yes." Nordic's voice is lighter now, almost like he's speaking with fondness. "Who would love you as you." 

Dean's cheeks heat and he rises to his feet then picks up his paper bag. "I should get home. Thank you for speaking with me and I'm sorry for taking your berries." he bows before beginning to walk off.

"I change them!" Nordic calls after him, his voice loud and rumbling causing birds to fly from the trees. Dean turns around.

"The berries," he continues. "Deer come around and eat from them so I change them everyday to give them variety. If you would like to come tomorrow and have different berries to collect." Nordic finishes, his voice significantly lower than before. 

Dean grins, then his smile widens, then he snorts until he doubles over in laughter. "I'll come back tomorrow. I know you have lots of people praying to you but don't forget about me, okay?" 

"I could never." Nordic says seriously and Dean chuckles again. 

"Bye, Nordic!" Dean waves before turning and walking back home, a weight off his shoulders. His cheeks are flushed pink and his dress is wet and heavy. 

When he makes it to the back of his house, he toes off his sandals and uses his back to push open the back kitchen door. He's only two steps in before Ellen starts picking at him. 

"Princess, you're trudging water in my kitchen. What happened?" Ellen tsks and grads the paper sack from Dean's hands to set it on the kitchen island, it hits the marble counter with a dull thud and Dean frowns his eyebrows at it.

"Nothin', Ellen. I walked across the lake to get the berries is all." he lies with a small smile and Ellen shakes her head. 

"Between you and Jo, I'm not sure who's worse. Go get changed and don't go so far next time." Ellen scolds but Dean's eyes are still trained on the paper sack. 

It was empty, wasn't it? 

"Princess?" 

Dean blinks. "Right, sorry. Thanks Ellen." he says distractedly and walks back to his room biting back a grin. 

Nordic must've had something to do with it. Dean presses his hands against his cheeks to stop himself from smiling. 

He should collect some blackberries tomorrow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you guys liked the first chapter. Second already in drafts.


	2. Petrichor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just getting started. Not beta'd

The sun is just beginning to rise from civil dawn when Dean walks out of his washroom, a heavy whoosh of apple scented steam finally being freed from confinement. Dean's body is flushed a heated pink and he towels himself off gently. 

Today is the day Dean signs his life away to some shitty Alpha; he's sick to his stomach just thinking about it. But! Dean is going to sneak out before he was to get ready for the ball to see Nordic. 

Dean sits down on his bed with a huff and undoes the top of his towel so it falls at his sides, leaving him naked. 

After applying scentless lotion to his body evenly, Dean slides on a simple pair of cotton panties, a boring white pair that he can't find the matching bralette for, before rising from his bed and walking towards his closet and grabbing two, non-formal dresses. He walks to the mirror, holding the sundresses up to his body and switching between the two. The pink compliments his skin nicely but the navy contrasts against his skin and makes him stand out more. Nibbling on his lip, Dean throws the navy one over the mirror's edge before stepping into the pink one. 

It's not very long, only reaching the tops of his knees, but it's nice, light, and maybe Nordic will like it as well. 

Dean checks himself in the mirror once more then walks over to his bed to set up his decoy. He uses the palms of his hands to squish the pillows so it's flatter than normal then tucks the two under his thick comforter. 

It could be worse, he guesses as he pats the lumpy, makeshift 'Dean'. That should work. He picks up a book, one that makes him sigh and wish for the soft press of lips against his own; Dean stole it from Sam's mountain collection and never gave it back.

Dean slips on the pair of sandals from yesterday before he opens his door just a crack, the hallway is empty, he slides past the opening before closing his door softly and tiptoeing down the stairs. 

He's never been so grateful about waking up this early in his _life._ The house is blissfully silent, no maids or gatekeepers or chefs running back and forth in his home, not until later anyway. 

Dean slips out the back entrance of the kitchen, he can see a few guards at the back, chatting and not paying attention to Dean's version of _The Great Escape._ Even though his escape doesn't involve the threat of Germany. 

He holds the book tightly to his chest and ducks down, his spine bends awkwardly, and he clumsily walks behind a few tall bushes until he makes it to the suffocating area of sky-high trees. 

It's not cold but the shade from the trees cause goosebumps to gradually appear on his arms and legs. There's a angry squirrel trying to take back it's food from another, a loud group of birds, and the soft sound of leaves waving. 

Dean chews on his bottom lip. What if Nordic won't like it? A spirit like him must have been around for generations, he must've heard better books then the one Dean's lovesick mind picked.

He can turn around, he can leave and pretend that he merely forgot. He can crawl back into bed and wait until one of the maids, most likely Jo, wake him up with a healthy breakfast. He can have his body scrubbed raw, ready for mating, and put on a heavy corset and dress that'll leave his ribs itchy. He can take three different hormone supplements for his knot, he _doesn't_ have to be here watching as the water ripples and holding his breath. 

"Hello?" he whispers tentatively, feeling stupid. Stupid with a crush.

The water stills, it's pattering ripple halting abruptly and Dean is so stunned by it that he doesn't notice that the fruit on the bush today are shiny blackberries. 

He crouches down, his dress floating before it rests covering his ankles and resting against color changing leaves. He stares into the water, eyes focused on that feather, he blinks only once before loud, curious eyes are staring back at him. 

Dean startles with an embarrassing yelp and falls back on his butt. Nordic's eyes widen and he moves closer to the edge of the pond to check on Dean. 

"My apologies, I didn't mean to startle you." Nordic's eyes look sad and Dean sits up and crosses his legs, pushing his dress down in the front so he's not exposed. 

"It's okay. I'm glad I could see you again, today, even though it's early and I didn't know if you were sleeping or something, I mean, do Nymphs sleep?" Dean rambles, a heated flush creeping up to his cheeks. 

Nordic doesn't laugh but his voice is amused when he says, "I don't require sleep and it's good to see you as well, Hermaphrodite. I don't mean to pry but you smell troubled, are you okay?" 

Dean purses his lips before sighing and breaking slouching over until his forehead touches his calf.

"My family is planning a Matchmaking Ball so I can mate and be with pup." Dean grumbles into the darkness between his legs. 

"That's a rather old tradition isn't it?" Nordic sounds shocked and disgusted. 

Dean sits up and nods solemnly. "My father is a traditionalist like his father before him. He believes I'm only meant to bare child and allow my mate to rule." he confesses miserably. 

"You are an Alpha as well, no?" 

"Biologically and physically. I have the knot but..." Dean shrugs, sucking in his bottom lip and curling in on himself. 

This is embarrassing. 

"The book in your hand looks interesting." Nordic's eyes flicker to Dean's white-knuckled grip. Dean looks down at it, as if he'd forgotten it was there, and balances it on his legs. 

"It's _A_ _Book About Love by Jonah Lehrer._ I thought, well, even though people probably come to you about love and stuff, that you would like it." Dean runs his thumb along the spine. 

"I see the color pink almost everyday, that doesn't mean I don't appreciate your beauty in that dress." Nordic's eyes are shining with mirth and Dean gapes before ducking his head with a small smile. 

"Will you read it to me?" Nordic asks. Dean thumbs open the book, right at the beginning but skims over some to read his favorite passage. 

_"_ In _Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet,_ love is described as the most wonderful form of madness, a rapture that makes the randy teenagers say the most romantic things..." 

They continue until Dean's sandals are casted aside next to a circle of mushrooms, a fairy ring, Nordic had told him, and his feet are submerged under warm water with Nordic's head close to his exposed thigh, not resting, but listening.

They continue until Nordic's head rests against his thigh and Dean's voice goes a little hoarse and the sun beats against his spine and the oddly colored water. 

They continue until Dean's stomach growls and his throat is too parched to say anymore words but it's fine because the top of Nordic's head is fluffy like a raven bed and Dean can feel the ghost of Nordic's lips against his knee. 

"You didn't eat." 

"No, I forgot." Dean responds even though it wasn't a question. "Can I pick some of your berries?" 

"Of course." Nordic lifts his head to move while Dean closes his book before sliding slowly into the water, shivering. He only picks a handful of berries, deciding that he'll eat the rest of the pie Ellen had hidden in the freezer. He thanks the bush with a satisfied smile. 

"Castiel." Nordic mumbles, almost like he's embarrassed. Dean turns around to see Nordic with his head ducked. 

"I'm sorry?" Dean frowns his eyebrows. 

"My name, it's Castiel." 

"Oh," Dean blinks. He never did ask for his name, did he? "I'm Dean, Princess of Winchester." Dean recites automatically. 

"Princess?" Castiel mummers. 

"Yup, despite my being different, my family has labeled me an Omega."

"Hence the ball." Castiel concludes then adds on with hesitance, "If an Alpha were to catch your attention at the ball and they were aware of your desires then could you see yourself with them?" 

Dean moves his hand idly in the water before nodding. "But I want to fall in love with them, I don't want to be friends and pretend lovers," he smiles sadly. "I'm asking for too much." 

"No! Not at all, I–" 

_"PRINCESS!"_

Castiel startles and ducks into the water while Dean curses and scrambles to get out of the pond. Tiny sticks become stuck underneath his foot and he has to brush them off on his calf before slipping into his shoes. 

_"DEAN!"_

Dean turns to look back at the pond, his heart dropping when Castiel doesn't reappear to the surface. With a heavy heart, Dean turns back and runs through the forest back home. 

His book is left open with the pages splattered with water. 

When Dean makes it back home, Rufus, Benny, Sam, and his mother are spread out calling out for him. Sam spots him first with a curious look but tells the others. 

"Heavens, boy! I thought I was going to have to send the dogs after you!" his mother cries, holding his cheeks between her hands as she inspects him. "And why are your clothes wet? Did you do swimming in that pond?" 

"No, mama." Dean lies, "I was nervous for the ball, I just wanted some air." 

"And a bath apparently." Sam snorts and Dean glares at him. 

"Bitch." 

"Jerk!" 

"Boys!" Mary chides. She squeezes Dean's cheeks. "You could've gotten sunburnt and you don't have on your blockers! You stink of rain and water from a lake," she sighs. "Go shower and have Charlie and Jo fit you for the dress Rowena made." 

"Yes, mother." Dean mumbles before walking past everyone to get back inside and to his room. When he gets there, Jo and Charlie are arguing over which corset goes best with the dress, one Rowena had up and made him after hearing about the ball, one that had him on a special diet so he could fit into it since he "gained a few pounds." as his father so eloquently put it.

With a groan and a full bodied eye-roll, Dean kicks his shoes off in any direction before stepping out of his dress and stomping into the bathroom with a heavy slam. 

It's only until the steam has made his nose stuffed and he's bent over washing his legs, that he realizes how much he misses the peace and quiet.

When he gets out of the shower, Charlie and Jo are still going at it about which corset Dean should wear under the dress despite it not really needing one. Jo wants a pale blue to match the dress while Charlie wants the grey to compliment Dean puts on matching undergarments with his lips pulled into a tight frown. 

He doesn't want to be here, he doesn't want to do this.

"Arms up." Charlie orders with a grin. The grey corset is nice, it has ribbons and an elegant pattern but Dean still has marks on his ribs from the last one he had to put on. It ties in the back so he'll probably struggle with taking it off tonight. 

"You alright, Princess?" Jo asks as she and Charlie gather the bottom part of the dress in their fists before lifting it up and holding it over Dean's head, who finishes the rest. 

"I'm fine, Jo." Dean dismisses as he smooths out the dress before walking over to the mirror. The dress is cute; it's a light blue color, the corset is can barley be seen, if he had breasts he thinks it would peak out a bit more, and there's a separation between the top and bottom; it looks a little like pencil shavings. Pink flowers decorate the top and the bottom but Dean wishes that waterlilies would decorate them instead. 

"So something's wrong then." Charlie decides from his closet and Dean rolls his eyes. 

"You only ever say "I'm fine" when something is bugging you." Jo adds while shuffling through his bathroom for makeup. 

"I don't want to do this stupid ball." 

"But you're twenty-two now, you're lucky your father didn't make you do this at sixteen like a true traditionalist." Charlie says as she walks back with a pair of baby blue suede pumps.

She might as well have said "Be grateful" and move on. 

"Plus they'll be hot Alphas _and_ they'll shower you with gifts when it's time for courting." 

Dean bites his lip before plastering on a smile. "Right, thanks." 

After Jo settles on what his makeup should be; light lip-gloss and a blush called Dandelion dusted on his cheeks and nose, his mother walks in with his father. 

"Dismissed." John orders sharply. Jo and Charlie nod their heads before scampering out the door, leaving Dean staring in front of his bathroom mirror. 

"Oh, Dean, you look beautiful!" Mary smiles, careful of his makeup when she brings her hands to his face.

"You have on the corset?" John questions, hands clasped behind his back and posture frighteningly straight.

"Yessir." Dean sighs. 

"I knew you couldn't put off that much weight." 

Dean blinks quickly, his eyes stinging and his chin wobbling. He's grateful he learned how to hide his scent when he was younger. 

"Who are you today?" John looks down his nose at Dean. 

"Princess of Winchester." Dean whispers and backs against the bathroom counter when John takes a step forward. 

"Who are you _today?"_

 _"_ Deana, Princess of Winchester." 

"Good. Don't act like a fool tonight, Omega." John spits and Mary pats John's chest. "Leave him alone, John. Let's go check on preparations." she leads John out of Dean's room without a second glance. 

Dean presses his lips together tightly and inhales shakily through his nose. His hands are trembling and he feels sweet; sweet like he just got finished crying and his throat is sore. 

He isn't Deana, he's _Dean._ How hard it that to understand? 

* * *

The sun is at nautical dusk when Alpha start walking inside the Ballroom. Some have wings, others have tails, but most have horns; curved, straight, large, black or colorful. Dean feels like he's feel into a kaleidoscope. 

He's sat at the center, on his father's throne since the event is for him, and rests his cheek on his fist as he watches everyone eat, laugh, and talk. 

There's some families that Dean are familiar with; the Trans, the Moseleys, the Banes. They walk up to him with kind smiles and knowing eyes yet leave him to go mingle like it's some sort of casual mixer. 

Everyone also sticks. Some like dirt or gunpowder, other's like overly sweet candy, and a select few of grass. 

Dean's had four glasses of non-alcoholic champagne, one for each Alpha who's stared at him like he's a piece of meat, and he's tempted to sneak out and steal his father's good whiskey. 

Dean tips his nose up and scents openly, it smells like rain. Maybe they should wrap it up soon so nobody is caught in the heavy waters. 

He blinks lazily, eyes scanning over the crowd. Sam is dancing with some Beta, a young girl named Jess who's family is rich in food and good land. Jealously sticks beside Dean like a common friend. 

"You should pick someone to dance with, Dean." Mary says behind him, her hand squeezing his shoulder softly. 

"I'd rather throw myself off a bridge." his head thumps back against the soft velvet of the chair. 

"The dance is soon, I suggest that you find someone before your father intervenes." 

"Yes, mother." Dean wants to scream, cry, maybe piss on the plants that his father got from a friend long ago, but he takes a deep breath and exhales. 

He should get some food into him at least. 

The food is delicious, made by Ellen, even though it's mostly fruits and heavy foods that Dean won't be able to hold down because of the corset. He picks a few blackberries to put on his plate, they're lackluster compared to the ones that Castiel gives him. 

"It's nice to see you again, Hermaphrodite." 

Dean startles, knocking his hip against the large buffet table and making a downright fool of himself as he drops his plate on the cloth with a dull thud. 

The smell of rain, of a cascading coldness, is suddenly much closer. 

Dean turns around, tilting his head up, just the slightest, and eyes widening at the nordic ones staring back at him. Dean blinks a few times, eyes skimming over Castiel's form appreciatively. 

Castiel looks awkward, out of place, his suit is all black while everyone else has on bright colors, his hair is wild and he has a stubble while everyone is clean shaven and have their hair tamed. Also, his tie is backwards. 

"I apologize. It seems I startle you quite a lot." Castiel admits with his eyes cast. 

"You have a body." Dean closes his eyes tightly and curses. "Of course, I didn't think, I mean no Nymph would ever–You left your home." he rushes out. There's a lot of eyes of them, he knows, but Dean wants to stand underneath this downfall a little longer. 

"It appears I did. You left your book." and sure enough, Castiel has the book in his hand by his side, not making any move to give it back. 

Dean ducks his head to catch Castiel's eyes with a soft smile. "It appears I did." 

"Mr. Novak!" John yelps, his voice heavy with surprise and awe. Castiel turns around, body becoming stiff while Dean is still trying to wrap his head around what's happening. 

"If I had known you were coming I would've had you meet Deana personally." John claps his hand on Castiel's back roughly. Castiel squints his eyes and tilts his head before looking at Dean then at John. 

"What are you doing here?" John asks, as if he's forgotten what they all are here for. 

"Is the Matchmaking Ball not an invitation to court the Royal Omega?" Castiel looks down at John despite John being an inch or two taller and Dean makes a noise in the back of his throat. 

Dean _is_ the Royal Omega, right? 

John gapes for a minute before Mary announces, voice loud and clear, that the dance has begun.

It's a silly concept that Sam and him like to call Speed Dancing. It's like speed dating but with dancing. Dean has to twirl and spin with other Alphas until he finds The One.

"Dean," Castiel touches his hand softly, his hands are clammy and Dean is glad to know he's not the only one freaking out. "Would you have this dance with me?" 

Dean nods dumbly, words no longer the one thing he's good at, and allows Castiel to lead him to where everyone else is gathered. Castiel's hand cups his right hip gently while the other clasps his left hand. The music that plays is jazz, not Dean's favorite but Castiel has this sparkle in his eye and a small uptick on his lips so Dean doesn't mention it. The lights are dimmed and suddenly this feels very, very real. They sway like teenagers at prom; a little awkward and clumsy but Castiel is smiling and Dean has never felt so good in his life.

"You're here." Dean notes doubtfully. 

"To return your book, of course." Castiel swears. 

"Of course." Dean breathes, his heart pounding against his chest. "You want to court me?" 

"I'll be honest," Castiel starts, "I've never courted someone before." 

"Me either." Castiel's grip on his hip tightens and they do a soft spin, Dean's dress trails after them with a soft puff of air. 

"Your dress is really beautiful." Castiel compliments. 

"Stop." Dean blushes, looking away. Sam is staring at him oddly and John looks scared. 

"I can't. Blue suits you." Castiel's breath ghosts against his ear gently and a shiver runs down Dean's spine.

"Cas," Dean rests his forehead on Castiel's shoulder. 

"Dean, you are...words can't even describe it." 

"Shut up," Dean mumbles. 

"Dean," 

"Cas," Dean gasps when Castiel pulls him flush against his chest. "We don't know each other." 

"We could." 

"I'm different," 

"I know." 

"And forgetful." 

"Yes." 

"And I hate being in this room where people can see me, you, _us."_

Castiel lets go of Dean's hip to run his hand through Dean's hair, making the other look up. 

"Take me somewhere you feel comfortable then." 

Dean licks his lips, once then twice. 

"Yeah," he breathes. "Yeah, okay." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dress: https://images.app.goo.gl/Eas99nyxSBGTGuWN7


	3. Chills Without The Fever

Slipping away from the crowd is easy; the room is dark, John is distracted talking to Missouri who shoots him a sly wink, and Mary is dancing with Sam.

Gods, he feels like a teenager with his sweaty hands locked with Castiel's, walking through dark hallways, and secret corners with his heart beating out of his chest. Castiel is quiet, though. There's an occasional hum when Dean mentions something stupid like how the pillars were invented by a Greek sculptor named Callimachus or how his first dog stole his favorite dress and left it torn on the stairs.

They make it to Dean's room without alerting any of the lazy guards patrolling the halls. It's tucked at the back of the house, far away from everything else but it's the spot that gets the most sun and allows the succulents on his window to grow.

Moonlight illuminates a small section of his room, closest to the balcony, but Dean can make out Castiel's nose, lips, and chin, and there's clothes thrown on the floor as well as his, well, unspeakables.

Dean uses the tip of his heel to shove them under the bed. 

"We're, uh, here." Dean squeaks, his shoulders rise then drop; he shifts on his heels as he looks down to toe awkwardly at the carpeted floor below him and the corset tugs awkwardly as he moves.

"Are you comfortable, Hermaphrodite?" Castiel caresses his arm lightly.

"'M fine." 

Castiel walks closer to him, his feet coming to step between Dean's smaller ones and Dean takes an instinctive step back. They continue this dance until the back of Dean's knees hit his bed and he falls back against the sheets.

Castiel keeps eye contact with Dean as he sinks to his knees and gently takes hold of Dean's leg; he thumbs over Dean's knee before his hand trails downward.

"Hermaphrodite, I hope I'm not overstepping any boundaries." Castiel's breath ghosts over Dean's shin as his hand trails down to the back of Dean's heels, he, very carefully, slips off the first heel and Dean's cheeks redden at the attention.

Is this sex? Is that what they're doing? _Sex?_

Dean exhales shakily. He's read books, seen it on television but he's never _done it,_ not like other people his age. Holy shit, what does he do? How should he act? He should strip, yes, that's the first step: Stripping.

Castiel does the same to his other heel; the pumps now discarded somewhere and they both rise from their pervious positions; Dean only reaches up to his shoulder. Dean's hands shake by his sides, his heart is beats so fast that he might just faint, but he sucks in his bottom lip and peers up at Castiel from under his eyelashes. 

"Cas," Dean exhales nervously, toying with the sheer fabric on the bottom of his dress. "C-can you help?" 

"Are you comfortable with me seeing you bare?" Castiel's voice drops nearing the end of his question, his head tilts, and he gazes over Dean almost like he can already see Dean naked. 

Dean doesn't bother to answer, he simply lifts his hands overhead and prays that he's doing this right. He shivers as Castiel's hands slide underneath his armpits to gently take the dress off and let it fall into a heap beside them. 

"The corset as well?" Dean turns so Castiel can work the ribbons loose. Castiel's hands are delicate as they move, the pads of his fingers are freezing just like the rest of his hand but they're soft; they're soft and they don't tug or pull at the corset but gently work it loose so Dean can take it off. 

It lies next to the discarded dress and shoes. 

Dean keeps his eyes trained on Castiel's backwards tie, trying to keep calm. He's naked, _almost_ naked aside from his bralette and panties and he should take those off, right? Because they're going to—

"Hermaphrodite," 

"I've never had sex!" Dean blurts, eyes widening before he covers his face with his hands. "I've never–the Royal Omega would _never,_ not without marrying the person." 

Castiel doesn't respond and for a few seconds Dean thinks that maybe now Castiel has lost interest, it was only a matter of time really; Castiel is a nymph, an attractive nymph who could get anyone he'd ever want and Dean isn't, he's not–he's boring. And his body is different, ugly. 

"Is that what you thought this was?" Castiel wonders softly. 

"It's not?" and is it wrong for him to feel hurt? Rejected?

Castiel's hand trails up from his lower back to the side of his neck. "Every fiber in my being is telling me to take you, to," Castiel sighs, brushing his fingers along Dean's side. "To lay you on this bed and map out the constellations on your body but I want to take this opportunity to court you. And quite possibly become more, with you, if you're amenable."

Dean blinks a couple times, heat working it's way from his chest up to the tips of his ears and he juts a hand out to push Castiel away. "I have to change!" 

He scampers to his closet, barely managing to not trip over the stuff scattered on his floor, and hides behind the sliding door. 

"Did I offend you?" 

Dean picks up a night gown off the floor of his closet and slides it on. "No, I was just, hoping? People in the movies they have sex and fall in love and, and that's what we–what _I_ would like. To have sex and fall in love, like the people on television." he stammers, stepping out with his head down. 

"Is that what you really want?" Castiel's voice is different, hesitant and doubting of Dean's words. Dean looks up. 

"Sorry?" 

"You know that I would let you rule, that I wouldn't hold you back from becoming Queen. Is that why you want us to consummate?" 

Dean frowns, stepping closer with an outstretched hand but Castiel backs away. 

"N-no, of course not! I just–you're different! A-and you don't mind that I am as well..." Dean bites his bottom lip. "I thought sex was something you would've wanted, I thought it would've made you like me." 

Castiel's eyes flicker, changing into something akin to sadness and he steps around Dean and to his door. 

"I should go." 

Dean jerks forward, grasping Castiel's sleeve. "Wait! D-did I say something? We don't have to–I know I'm disgusting, please–" 

"It has nothing to do with you. It's me."

Dean's eyes well up and he drops the hold he has on Castiel's. He's seen this, he's heard those words spoken on the television. He was so hopeful and stupid and it's _him._ He's the problem, he's always been the problem.

He never knew rejection would hurt this bad. 

"Right," he whispers, voice choked. 

"Hermaphrodite–" Dean stiffens, straighting out his back and squaring his shoulders. 

"It's Deana, Princess of Winchester. Having you here is breaking the rules, you should leave before I call the guards." 

"Her– _Dean–"_

"Out! Get out! I shouldn't've–Gods, I'm an idiot." Dean sniffles and grabs the door handle, opening it while facing pointedly away from Castiel's concerned gaze. 

"Let me explain–" 

"Just... _please._ Get out." 

Castiel nods once and steps outside of the room and Dean quickly shuts the door behind him. 

He should've known; a nymph coming to like him? It's a fairytale, a charade that Dean wanted so bad to continue to play. But he can't do anything with his body so, disgraceful. 

Dean rubs aggressively at his eyes as he walks over and falls face first onto his bed. Tomorrow he should ask his parents if he can rule until Sammy's of age then Sammy can take over. It'll be better that way; nobody will ever want to love him let alone want to mate and have a heir. 

Dean sniffles, shuffling around so he can bury himself under the covers. 

The thing is, he thought Castiel was going to be it for him. It's stupid, he knows, but Castiel is different, not like him but just, different. They didn't have to have sex or even mate, Dean just liked being around him and hoped that Castiel felt the same. 

Looks like he didn't.

"Idiot." he whispers to the ceiling then turns to his side, cradling a pillow to his chest. The way Castiel was so careful with him when taking off his clothes, that had to be something right? Maybe he's reaching. 

Dean clutches his pillow tighter. They didn't even kiss yet. Dean brings the pillow up to his face and groans. 

This is not how it happens in the movies.

* * *

Dean didn't sleep well; he tossed and turned and bent over backwards trying to get some rest but by the time he closed his eyes, the sun was already starting to rise. 

"Princess?" a voice calls through the thick wooden door. 

"What?" Dean shouts into the white pillow case currently squished against his face.

"The Queen would like you to come down to the living area." a voice explains through the thick wooden door and Dean tosses the pillow that's on his face onto the floor with a groan. 

"I'm coming, thank you." Dean rolls off the bed, his feet touching the ground first and instead of dressing appropriately, he yanks his faux fur robe off his bathroom's door hanger and shoves his arms through the sleeves.

As he walks downstairs, he ties the opening to his robe with an unnecessary amount of aggression, making him suck in a harsh breath when he ties it a little too tight. 

When he steps over the rise to enter the living room, his mother and father are stood over their coffee table, Dean's surprised dust hasn't caked over it since the haven't used it in years, looking over what looks like papers of some sort. 

"Dean, honey!" Mary greets, her smile bright. John looks at him and Dean rolls his eyes but greets with a clumsily curtsey. 

"You left the ball early." John comments, voice gruff and disapproving. 

"I was with Castiel." Dean argues and relishes in the way John's face pales a bit.

"Mr. Novak? I don't see a letter from him anywhere." Mary frowns as she shuffles through the mating request letters. John clears his throat. 

"Regardless, you will not be mating to him." 

_Yeah, don't remind me._ Dean thinks bitterly. 

"Maybe he doesn't wish to collect anymore. _"_ Mary mutters as she shuffles the papers in a neat file. Dean's eyebrow twitches downward and he looks between the two of his parents. John lowers his head. 

Mary turns to him and hands him the stack of letters. "You should pick one, we want to see you mated and happy." she goes to brush his cheek but Dean grimaces and backs away. 

"For the kingdom's sake." he mumbles to himself and without saying goodbye to his parents, he walks lazily back to his room only to throw the letters on the floor. 

Dean falls back on his bed, wanting to try and forget the night ever existed, when his spine knocks against something hard and sharp and he lets out a string of curses.

"For fucks sakes," he groans, rubbing at his tender back. He pats around his sheets until his knuckles knock against something firm and he pulls it from underneath his covers. 

The white cover of the book almost startles him. Castiel never did give it back to him last night, did he? The book smells of heavy rain and the heat of the sun. 

Dean sighs, thumbing the pages before his finger brushes against something sticking out between the pale pages. Dean frowns, gazing at it with caution before pulling at it until it slips free from the paper. 

It smells of fresh berries and rain water. On the front it reads, in nice handwriting, 

_To: Dean, Princess of Winchester_

Dean folds it open, careful not to tear the wet droplets dotted across the page. 

_~~Hermaphrodite,~~ Dean, I am deeply apologetic for my behavior last night. I'm not sure if you'll even read this letter but I wish to explain myself. _

_You don't have to force yourself to pretend to be interested in sex with me. I'm not sure what your parents told you but they are no longer in my debt._

_I wish we could've met under different circumstances because I really do ~~love~~ admire you. Although, you seem to not remember me, which is understandable. I don't require you or your offspring and I understand if you wish to never see me again. _

_I wasn't expecting to like you. As old as I am, it seems I still managed to get surprised._

_Take care, Castiel._

Dean blinks rapidly, reading over the neat lines repeatedly and growing frustrated with every word. 

"What the fuck did they do?' he frowns his eyebrows, chin wobbling. 

He might never see Castiel again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's a fairy tale without the villian/angst?


	4. Human Phenomenon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags Added: Possessive Sex and Possessive Castiel.

"This is stupid." Dean mutters, thumping his head down on his vanity, the paper underneath his forehead crinkling at the tension. 

The thing is, Dean's _smart,_ he was an straight A student throughout high school and he graduated university with a bachelors in International Relations; his father scolded him for wanting to do Engineering. He's bright, however, the paper currently crinkled underneath is forehead is not so bright.

And it's not a love letter per se, it's, well...Dean groans miserably. It's a love letter.

He didn't intend for it to come out as such but one line about asking Castiel if they could meet again lead to Dean practically throwing up the feelings he has on a piece of loose paper. Castiel hasn't been to the pond in two weeks and since he won't respond to Dean physically being there, maybe a letter would work.

Dean nibbles on his bottom lip, continuing to wallow in his pity party. Don Miguel Ruiz would be disappointed in him.

Dean rolls his forehead on the paper as he mulls over his decision. Maybe Castiel is tired of him and the letter was a permanent goodbye. Maybe Castiel was truly disgusted by his body. He wouldn't be surprised if that were the case.

Dean raises his head to stare down at his cheesy, nonsensical writing. Would Castiel like it? Dean sighs, bouncing his leg.

"I should throw it out." he decides and begins to tear the paper in half.

"Dean?" Mary calls through the door before she pushes it open and Dean scrambles to hide it under his makeup bag. 

"Could you knock next time?" he bites, looking at her through the mirror. Mary waves her hand at Dean's attitude as she walks up behind him and squeezes his shoulders.

"Aaron Bass is here." 

Dean grimaces. "He's not my type. And I'm taller than him. And! He brings that weird golem around." Dean shudders violently as he thinks about if the golem will be there when they have sex. 

Mary sighs. "His family is very powerful when it comes to Jewish customs and he's a very good leader." 

"I don't understand why I can't lead by myself." 

"You're an Omega." 

Dean rolls his eyes and taps his finger against his chin in a false pondering motion. 

"Or am I an Alpha?" 

Mary bristles, her scent turning into one of burnt apple pie as she grows annoyed. "You are Deana, Princess of Winchester. You are an Omega. Don't be ridiculous with this Alpha nonsense." 

"Why can't I just be Dean? Why can't I be an Omega and an Alpha?!" Dean shouts, frustrated. 

"It's disgusting! Horrible magic touched you and created you like this! I gave birth to an Omega. Not whatever," Mary gestures to his body. "You think you are." 

Dean's eyes widen until his eyebrows pinch forward and his chin begins to wobble as unshed tears form in his eyes. Mary rubs her temples with a sigh. 

"Sweetie, I didn't mean it–" 

"Did you go to Castiel to have me," Dean exhales shakily. " _fixed,_ or whatever." 

Mary's mouth opens then closes and her shoulders slump. She tries to grip Dean's hand but Dean stands quickly and walks close to the balcony door.

"Not at first. You were just a pup when it happened and me and your father–" she shakes her head at the false start before sighing. "We loved you even after you were born, you were just different and we didn't know what to do. We stated that you were an Omega at birth and kept you away from other kids so they wouldn't notice your scent. It worked, even when you went through ruts one month and heats the next, it was fine." Mary explains with a frown. 

"When Sam was born you were so happy to have a baby brother to play with, you guys did everything together. Then one day, you were probably ten when it happened, you and Sam went to that little pond. It was so far away and I don't even know how you guys made it there but you guys went and only Sam came back." Mary puts a hand over her heart and clutches the fabric. "I was so terrified and I told John we should have let Jo teach you to swim." 

"The Nymph of the pond, Castiel, saved you. You were blue in the face and you weren't breathing and he–he saved you, just like that." Mary chuckles wetly. "Good things come at a price, don't they? He was fascinated that you were different, that you were like someone in his family and he wanted you. To raise you as one of his own but John and I didn't want to give you up. We wanted you to be normal and he said that if we gave you to him when you are of age to mate then you would only be an Omega or if you found someone to like or even fall in love with."

"What happened? Why, why am I not mated to him right now?" 

"He never came. You turned sixteen and he never showed up to take you. That's why we're trying so hard to find you someone so you can be normal! So you aren't forced to make someone you don't love! Isn't that great?" Mary outstretches her arm to reach for Dean but Dean presses himself against the glass door, tears spilling over. 

"No! It's not great! I'm s-so gross that not even my parents w-want me. Another species ha-has to find me desirable and h-he didn't—" Dean wipes at his eyes roughly and sniffles. "Leave, now, please."

Mary makes move to come closer but decides against it and walks to the door. 

"I'll tell Aaron that you'll be down soon, if you want to try." she whispers before exiting.

Dean fists the heels on his hands into his eyes and hiccups around a few sniffles. 

Is that what he is? A disgust or a poor infatuation that is no longer? 

Dean wipes his runny nose on his wrist and swallows thickly. He blinks up to look at the mirror in front of him, grimacing at his red-rimmed eyes and stuffy nose. He stares for a few more seconds before sighing and walking to the bathroom to splash some cold water on his face.

How bad could this Aaron person be anyway? 

Dean dries his face with his hand towel and fixes the straps on his Cami dress. He fishes a pair of flats from his closet and some purse, one that isn't even his favorite, before walking towards the front of the house. 

He looks over the stairs and bites back a sigh. There Aaron sits patiently, with his golem. Fantastic. 

"Aaron?" Dean calls, walking down the stairs with a fake smile plastered on his face. Aaron scrambles to stand up, a heated blush on his cheeks while his golem stares down at Dean. 

"Deana! Or Princess? Princess Deana?" Aaron stammers. Dean chuckles and grins. 

"Just Deana is fine." 

"That's a pretty feminine name for a boy." Aaron jokes before his eyes widen. "I just mean that–that you're an Omega but you're also a boy but you're labeled a Princess and not a Prince..." he trails off. 

"Alphas are Princes and Omegas are Princess. That's how it's always been. Primary Gender doesn't matter." Dean explains. Aaron shrugs and nods. 

"I guess but it can be confusing if you're a boy being called a Princess. What if you're an Omega and a Alpha?" Aaron whistles with a raise of his eyebrows. "That must be tough." 

Dean exhales lowly. "Are you ready to go?" 

Aaron jerks into motion. "Of course!" the short Alpha promptly turns on his heels and starts walking towards the entrance and Dean rolls his eyes but follows him none the less. 

"So, you don't drive?" Dean asks as they walk further and further from Dean's house to the city. Good thing he's wearing flats. 

"You know, I'm not the best at tests, I'll get the sweats. Also Thules here usually carries me over his shoulder!" Aaron boasts as he pats Thules' shoulder. 

"That's convenient," Dean chuckles awkwardly. "So, are you planning to come to become a leader of some sort?" 

Aaron shrugs. "It's not really my thing, you know. The Judah Initiative was my grandfather's thing. I got Thules for my Bar Mitzva as inheritance and we've been doing good just by ourselves. " he explains while looking over his shoulder with a frown. He continues walking but his face looks conflicted

"Do you want Chinese food or something?" he gestures to the small section of food trucks that their walking towards.

"Sure. Sounds good. Are you alright?" Dean asks, mildly concerned. 

Aaron stops Thules at some outdoor tables and sits him on one of the chairs. "I just have this feeling. You know my surveillance skills are pretty good if I do say so myself."

"You think someone's watching us?" 

Aaron shakes his head. "I _know_ someone is." 

Dean stares at Aaron before nodding. He can't do this. "Listen, Aaron, I take my position as a Princess seriously. I plan to inherit the throne with or without an Alpha and a heir. No offence, but you don't seem like the type who would be able to rule our land."

Aaron's cheeks pink and he laughs lightly. "And since we're both bottoms that would be tough. Could I still get you a something as friends?" 

"Maybe two soft tacos? Vegetarian." 

Aaron finger guns before stepping backwards and turning to get their food. Dean sits down with a sigh and glances at Thules from the side of his eye. "What are you lookin' at?" 

Thules grunts before turning away. 

Dean looks around the area; there's always so many people at the Center, maybe it's because of the food and malls and festivals but it's always so pretty. Witches and Wolves, Vampires and Faries. Dean loves his people, he wonders if Castiel would too. A few wave to him but have the decency not to come up and he smiles with a small wave of his own. He's afraid of having this taken away from him. 

"Two soft tacos for the Princess, three meat for Thules, and a burrito for me." 

"Thank you." Dean unwraps the paper around his food, practically salivating at the smell. He squeezes the lime at the side over them. 

"You plan to rule all by yourself, huh?" Aaron asks around a mouthful of chicken and beans. Dean plays with the avocado bits on his taco before nodding and taking a bite. 

"I hear the Winchesters are very traditional." he comments and Dean slows his chewing with a thoughtful frown. 

"I'll run away then," Dean mumbles. "I've trained my entire life to take over the throne and they just don't want me to? They want me to give it to some Alpha that I'm forced to mate? No thank you." he shoves the rest in his mouth angrily before swallowing.

Aaron snorts. "Where's your knight and shining armor then?" 

"Sorry?" 

"The Princess always runs away with a night and shining armor. Do you have a secret one?" he asks leaning forward. 

Dean's mind flickers to Castiel and he licks his lips. "I'm not sure yet. I thought I did but, I found something out that might change things between us." 

"Do you love him?" 

Dean blinks and a heated blush works its way up to the tip of his ears. 

Aaron laughs loudly as his head tips back. "You should go for it. Whatever you found out, if you can still love him after that, then it's worth it. You being happy is worth it. Don't follow your parents if it hurts that bad." 

And isn't that so refreshing to hear?

Dean stands up abruptly and kisses Aaron wetly on the cheek. "Thank you! I have to–thank you!" he stammers as he hugs him tightly before backing up with a wild wave and turning to rush back home.

Thank the Gods he did track back in high school and that his home is only twenty minutes away. 

Dean almost collapses when he makes it home, his body is covered in sweat, his feet hurt, and his lungs burn. 

"Dean?" Sam balks at his brother's state before snorting loudly. "You look dumb." 

"Yeah, yeah great insult, bitch–" 

"Jerk!" 

"I need you," Dean pants, almost doubling over as he gets oxygen back into his lungs. He puts his hands on his knees and swallows. "To do that thing." 

Sam's face contorts into his go-to bitch face and Dean rolls his eyes. "The thing where you trick mom and dad to thinking you're in your room when in reality you're hooking with Jess." Sam's face pales then reddens as he stammers out an excuse.

"You might've been born with the magic but I was born with the brains. I'll tell you when, got it?" 

"Got it. Is it about that Cas guy?" Sam asks as he follows Dean upstairs and to the back of the house. 

"You know 'em?" 

Sam scratches the back of his head and looks down. Dean leans over to ruffle his hair.

"I'm alive, Sammy. And I'm gonna be for years to come. It's not your fault, alright?" Sam nods, looking away to hide the fact that there's tears in his eyes. 

When Dean opens the door, his nose is attacked by the scent of heavy rain on pavement. Sam covers his nose and flails his arm while Dean's heart skips a beat. He steps inside slowly, scanning the room for anyone, but his eyes stop at the letter on top of his bedsheets. 

"Do it now. I'll climb down the balcony instead of leaving through the kitchen." Dean instructs distractedly. Sam doesn't question it and chants a few words and a chill washes over the both of them; there's a distinct barrier inside the room that should project Dean sleeping. Sam gives Dean a thumbs up before leaving the room.

Dean picks up the letter with shaky fingers and sits down shakily on the bed.

He opens it. 

_Hermaphrodite,_

_I guess you know now why I do not deserve to be around you. It is not my business to meddle in Thanatos' affairs but your soul called to me and I could never ignore something as bright and welcoming as that._

_You were never something to be awe'd and poked and prodded at. I am deeply sorry I made you feel that way. The moment you fell into my pond, I felt how badly you wanted to live. I felt how hurt and scared you were and I am sorry I could not prevent those feelings sooner. I had swapped your memory for another that day and I still do not know if I made the right choice in keeping it a secret from you._

_It was never your body I fell for and yes, you reminded me of one of my own, but I fell for you. Your heart and soul. I sound weird, do I not? I never fell for a child, I saw you older, more mature. I saw someone who wanted love just as much as I. At first I thought it was something akin to parental affection but I have lived on human land for so long that I might have gotten accustomed to their feelings of romantic longing._

_I think there is a word for that, for seeing the true you and wanting you in that same instant. It's a human phenomenon, I assume._

_I think it is called love at first sight._

_Yes, I believe that is what happened. It was not first sight for me. It was also the second, the third, the fourth, the fifth. I thought you knew, when you were so incessant on having sex, that you knew what your parents did. That you wanted to be normal so you forced yourself to fall in love with me. I realize now that is not the case._

_Let me show you, please. Let me hold you once again._ _Let me show you love at first sight, Hermaphrodite._

Droplets from Dean's eyes fall down onto the paper and Dean rises quickly to open his balcony door and climb over the ledge and lower himself down onto the shed's roof next to him. 

With his heart beating in his chest and tears running down his face. 

Dean runs. 

And his letter that sits underneath his makeup back as a mere decoration, reads:

_Castiel,_

_Can I call you Cas? ~~Please don't ignore me.~~_

_I miss you. I miss your scent and the color of your eyes. I miss how you talk and how you don't understand whenever I talk in "slang" as you say. I miss touching your soft hair. It's dumb. It's like the first time I saw you, you scared the shit out of me, but it was something else too. Another reason why my heart was about to burst out of my chest._

_Is it weird that I miss you this much? That I think about kissing you a little too often? That I stay up at night and dream of you holding me? Maybe._

_I don't know what my parents did. I don't want to know, not if it hurts us. Not if it has you this scared or agitated to talk to me again. It's been weeks and I feel so stupid writing this because maybe you're over me? Maybe my body is too gross? My parents have been setting me up everyday with different Alphas so I can mate._

~~_I think I'm infertile._ ~~ _My doctor said something about me not having a lot of eggs despite my youth. She says maybe it's because I have more ruts then heats and other fancy terminology I don't get. You wouldn't care if I couldn't have your pup would you? You would be a stay at home Nymph anyway since I want to rule._

_You haven't spoken to me in weeks and I'm thinking about having kids with you. About ruling with you by my side. How odd is that?_

_Maybe I'm in love with you._

_Cas, I love you. Do you feel the same?_

~~_This is so fucking_ ~~ _~~stupid~~._

And even as he trips over sticks, steps on crunchy leaves and the view in front of him is blurry be because of his tears, Dean still can't help but think back on his letter. 

Has it always been at first sight for him too? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don Miguel Ruiz is the writer of The Mastery Of Love. It's a self help book created in 1999.
> 
> I am creating a new story! It's called Homemade and will be posted after this story's last chapter! I hope you guys will be interested.


	5. I Love You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All my progress got deleted and then I gave up writing this for a while.
> 
> Tags removed: Public Blow Jobs + Fleching 
> 
> Mild Wing grooming.

Dean's heart stutters in his chest when he stumbles 

The pond looks mesmerizing; it's this swirling, bright hue of blue that makes Dean's heartbeat faster and the palms of his hands go damp with nerves. It's colder then usual, the hairs on Dean's arm raise and he can feel the tips of his ears go red with the chill. 

He takes a hesitant step towards the pond, stomach churning with uncertainty as wind brushes by him, shaking the leaves and making a shiver run down his back. Dean swallows down the nervous bout of bile rising in his throat as he stares at the slow moving waters and steps out of his shoes.

He licks his lips and curls his toes against the crunchy leaves and damp grass. 

"Castiel? I–" Dean shifts on his feet, trying to stop his chin from wobbling. "If you meant what you s-said, you should come out!" he blurts into the water and a furious blush works its way up to his cheeks. 

The leaves stop singing and the water comes to a slow still. Dean notices the black feather warped in the water become clearer by the second. 

Castiel's body emerges from the waters surface; his body lean with tight muscles and wings hanging downwards do to the heavy water. Moonlight shimmers elegantly on both the wings and the naked carrier. Castiel looks up carefully, dark hair stuck to his forehead, eyelashes clumped together, with droplets of water falling down his lips, to stare at Dean. 

Dean's breath hitches, his cheeks redden, and his heart stutters in his chest. So that's where the pond gets its colour. 

"Hermaphrodite," Castiel rumbles, pleased. "I meant what I said." 

"You swear on the Gods?" Dean whispers as he steps closer and Castiel steps towards the ponds edge, the pleasant sound of jostled water accompanying his movements.

"I swear on my family, yes." Castiel swears. His voice unwavering as he keeps his gaze locked on Dean.

Dean looks off to the side, shy. "I meant it too. I‐I'm in love with you too." 

Castiel raises his hand from the water, droplets sliding down his wrists to his elbow as he reaches for Dean. Dean gently wraps his smaller hand around the outstretched one in front of him and walks into the beckoning waters.

Is it normal to feel this anxious? 

Dean curls his toes into the mossy pond bottom and stares at the water droplets cascading down Castiel's chest. What does he do now?

Castiel brushes Dean's cheek to get him to look up and ducks his head for a kiss but Dean pulls back with a hushed mumble of words and an embarrassed scent swirling around him.

"I've never kissed anyone before." he repeats louder to the lazy ripple of water.

Castiel brushes his thumb along Dean's top lip. "Is it okay to show you?" 

Dean nods stiffly, closes his eyes, and purses his his lips. Castiel's lips pull together to hide the smile creeping on his features and he cups the back of Dean's neck delicately. 

"Relax, Dean." he whispers before leaning down and gently pressing their mouths together.

A soft squeak escapes the back Dean's throat and he brings his hands to squeeze at Castiel's biceps, unsure what to do with them. Castiel's nails rake against the short hairs on his neck and he tilts his head to the side as their lips move against each other. Dean can feel the short puff of air from Castiel's nose ghost along his cheek; it makes his knees go weak.

Curious hands trail down Dean's body and into the water that surrounds them; they slide down the curve of Dean's back and over his ass to reach the hem of his dress. Castiel pulls back but Dean chases his lips with a frustrated whine and Castiel gives him a chaste peck to settle him. 

"Can I take this off?" Castiel questions. 

Dean exhales shakily and raises his arms above his head with a nod. Castiel bundles the fabric into his fists and lifts it over Dean's head before throwing it away off to the side and onto a pile of leaves. Castiel leans back to admire the gift bestowed upon him; Fortuna was always too good to him.

Castiel reaches for the backs of Dean's thighs and, in one smooth motion, lifts him up. The water splashes around them noisily and Dean gasps in surprise and tightens his thighs around Castiel's waist instinctively. 

Castiel kisses Dean's ear. "You look stunning in lace." 

Dean hides his face in Castiel's chest. "It looks better dry." he tries to sass but it comes out tentative.

"My apologies, beloved." Castiel smiles against his neck and wraps one arm around Dean's waist while the other slips behind his back and into his panties. Dean startles and inhales sharply. 

"Don't! D-don't..." Dean guides Castiel's other hand to his rim. 

If Castiel were to explore, to really see it, Dean doesn't want to think about what would happen. "Only touch here, please."

Castiel tightens his arm around Dean as he smooths his fingers over Dean's twitching hole. Dean jolts, unfamiliarity creeping up to him like an unwanted guest.

"S-sorry." Dean sniffs and Castiel kisses his temple, mummering a comforting spill of words in his ear. 

"I'm going to put in my finger, okay?" 

"M'kay." 

Castiel's chest warms and he taps his finger against the leaking rim, a string of slick clinging to his finger when he pulls. Dean jerks his hips and makes a keening noise in the back of his throat. Castiel rubs the rim before slowly inserting his finger. 

Dean winces at the mild discomfort and his thighs tighten around Castiel's waist. Castiel kisses the outside of his ear as moves the digit in and out of Dean smoothly.

"I got you." Castiel mummers. He nudges another finger in beside his middle finger and Dean sucks in a sharp breath.

"Do you want it out? Are you uncomfortable?" Castiel asks quickly, stilling his movements.

"'S good, Cas." Dean breathes out, nosing at Castiel's scent gland and licking over the skin.

Castiel widens his fingers apart carefully, feeling along the dampness of Dean's walls. Dean lets out a shaky sigh and rocks back against Castiel's finger in rhythm with the slow pull of the digits inside of him. 

Castiel moves the arm secured around Dean's waist down to one of Dean's cheeks, he grips the globe in one hand, pulling it away from the other so he can insert another finger into the mess that his other fingers have made. Castiel thrusts the long digits leisurely, spreading and crooking them until he feels a small gland bump against his fingers.

Dean chokes out a sharp gasp. "Y-your fingers!" his dick pulses and precum beads at the tip. 

Castiel widens his fingers obscenely, feeling the slick drip down his digits and hearing the vulgar sound of him pushing them in deeper. Dean curls his toes and tilts his head to the night sky as a shiver rakes over his body.

Castiel noses Dean's cheek lovingly and rumbles lowly into his ear, "Would you like more?" 

Dean tucks face in Castiel's neck and whispered sheepishly, "Be gentle?" 

"Of course. Stand for me?" Castiel lowers Dean's legs into the water then kisses his pouty lips before sitting down, letting the water reach to his midsection. He clasps Dean's hand in his and pulls him forward; a splash of water catches his chest and Dean lets out a surprised yelp as his lower half becomes emerged in the cold water. 

"You can move the way you want like this." Castiel assures. He moves to position them in a similar way; Dean's limbs wrapped around him with their chests pressed together. Castiel nudges Dean to his knees then pulls his underwear to the side and lines his dick up with the muscle.

"Ease down on it, my love." Castiel instructs. Dean takes a steadying breath and braces his hands on Castiel's shoulders before slowly inching down on his cock.

"Holy f-fuck." Dean gasps. His body tenses with every inch that slides into him and he digs his nails into Castiel's back. Tears gather at the corner of Dean eyes and he lets out a strangled sob as he settles in Castiel's lap. 

"I-I can feel it in m-my stomach." Dean hiccups, tears clumping his eyelashes together. Castiel uses his fingertips to dance up the curve of his back and he leans forward to suck Dean's nipple into his mouth. 

"Cas!" Dean mewls arching his back, making the cock shift inside of him. "O-oh!" his breath hitches.

Castiel presses kiss after kiss on the soft skin and rubs the small pouch of fat on Dean's stomach. "If it hurts then we stop okay?"

Dean lifts up on shaky legs, tears escaping his eyes, then sinks back down, chin wobbling as he feels himself become filled again. Despite the distracting feel of the shifting water, Dean can feel how hot and thick Castiel's cock feels inside of him. It's as if he's being split in two. 

"I-I can't," Dean hiccups. It's too much and this is his first–he _can't_. Dean sniffles around a broken sob. Castiel wipes away Dean's tears with the pads of his thumbs. 

"It's okay, it's okay," Castiel comforts. "We can stop, do you want to stop?" 

Dean shakes his head, body too tense and shaky to move from the compromising position. Castiel's hand ghost against thighs and he grips them before rising from the water to carry them to the edge of the pond. Castiel gently lays Dean down onto the damp grass and looms over him while pushing his hips forward.

Dean sucks in his bottom lip and screws his eyes shut as Castiel slides forward until their hips are flush together. 

"You feel so good around me, Hermaphrodite." Castiel mumbles against the pink of Dean's skin, mouthing at the sensitive nub as he pulls out just until his tip remains inside. Dean hiccups, stray tears falling down the side of his face, and he stares up at the moon trying to relax himself. 

Castiel puts his hands by both sides of Dean's head and unfurls his wings dramatically. 

A polychromatic star bursts in his chest. 

Wings that looked like they've been dipped in ink are highlighted by moon's bright shimmer and Castiel looks down at him with blown nordic eyes. 

"Look at me." he orders before sliding the rest of his cock inside Dean's leaking passage. Dean lets out a choked gasp and moans loudly, head tilted and back arched. 

"Hng! It feels– _shit!"_ Dean shivers as Castiel licks up his body while leisurely pumping his cock into Dean's guts. The Omega curls his toes, the water that previously marked his body has now turned cold, but his lower half feels hot and sore and Castiel is so _big_ inside of him.

"Pretty princess." Castiel purrs and leaving mark after mark onto Dean's body and tilting his hips upward so he cock grazes the spot that makes Dean cry out and his eyes roll back. 

Dean looks debauched; his hair is matted to his forehead, his chest is a gorgeous rose color that matches the opening of his thighs; each harsh exhale of breath and broken moan is music to Castiel's ears and he has never experienced anything more captivating.

" _Fuck s-shit, oh–!"_ Dean clamps his thighs around Castiel's hips as he cries out and marks the inside of his panties. Castiel is still moving inside of him, gentle and calm like Dean's slick hasn't stained his thighs and cock and the grass below them; like Dean's slick doesn't make his cock twitch every time he pushes deeper inside Dean's warmth; like it doesn't make him want to go _feral._

Castiel grunts, jealously swimming deep in gut and eyebrows pinched as his knot begins to form. "No other Alphas." 

Dean nods quickly, wailing when Castiel's grinds into his prostate. "Just you!" 

"Only me." Castiel growls, pulling back and lifting Dean's legs up in the air so he can watch his cock be swallowed by Dean. Castiel pulls the panties further back admires the gorgeous being in front on him. 

Dean's dick is small, small enough to the point where Castiel's big hand practically engulfs it; his balls, ones that are supposed hanging and full are now empty and resemble a labia. 

Is this what Dean was afraid of? 

"Fuck, Omega." Castiel hisses, using his thumb to spread the skin around Dean's rim. "Such a pretty pink." he groans, cock throbbing as the heat intensifies. Dean's legs tremble in his grip and he covers his mouth with the back of his hand as a small knot begins to form as the base of his cock; clear precum dribbles onto his lower stomach and Dean keens loudly as Castiel grinds his knot into him. 

Castiel leans down, tightening his grip on Dean's thigh and lays his forehead on Dean's own. "You're going to cum, Omega?"

"Y-yes! O-oh gods, _yes!"_ Dean cries out. Castiel growls low in his throat and fucks his knot against Dean's prostate until Dean's eyes widen, his mouth opens in a wordless cry and he clamps down on Castiel's knot. 

"Shit, Dean" Castiel groans, mouthing at Dean's scent gland and sinking his teeth into it as he spills inside of Dean. In the distance, he can hear a few branches fall from trees and he can see the water out of the corner of his eye glow brightly. 

Castiel laps lovingly at the blood and noses Dean's cheek. "You took me so well. I'm so proud. Are you okay?" 

Dean looks up at Castiel, eyes swollen from tears and nose red from sniffling. "S-sore," he rasps. "'N cold." 

Castiel wraps his arms around Dean. "I'm sorry, it's okay, I'm sorry. Hold onto me, okay?" 

Dean wraps his weak arms around Castiel's neck and between one breath and the next they've made it to Dean's plush bed. Castiel shuffles carefully, trying not to tug on the heavy knot inside his Omega, and lays down on his side with Dean's back to his chest then pulls the comforter over them. 

Castiel rubs Dean's stomach soothingly as his soft cries turn to small sniffles and hiccups.

"I-I didn't get t-to bite." Dean rasps after a while, eyes heavy and body aching. 

Castiel bends his neck down in front of Dean awkwardly. "Then bite." 

Dean cheeks redden and he licks tentatively at the side of Castiel's neck before biting down on the flesh until he teeth sink in. Dean laps at the blood and grins to himself. 

Castiel settles down behind him and kisses his cheek. Dean laces their fingers together. "Your wings are really beautiful." 

Castiel stretches out his right wing and blankets it over Dean. The feathers feel like silk on Dean's skin and he brushes his fingers against them, his heart warming. 

"Thank you for still liking me even after you saw it." Dean whispers into the darkness. Castiel frowns thoughtfully. 

"Should I have a reason not to?" 

Dean bites his lip. "I can't identify as something."

"You don't have to identify as anything. I love your soul, a piece of you that doesn't have a label, can that not apply for the rest of you?" 

"I want to be Dean, though. I want to be a male Omega." 

"Then that is who you are. 

Dean tightens his grip on Castiel's hand. "And you'll be here either way?." 

"I will be here either way." Castiel holds him closer. "You should rest." 

Dean closes his eyes and wills his body to relax. 

He's counting on it. 

* * *

There's no worse way to wake up Dean concludes. 

His throat is dry, his eyes are crusted together, and his body and neck hurt something fierce. Oddly enough, his body feels clean. Castiel must've cleaned him off while he was asleep.

"Good morning, Princess." Castiel mumbles into his chest; somehow in the middle of the night Dean ended up holding Castiel against his side. 

Dean's sour mood sweetens and he runs a hand through Castiel's messy bed hair.

"Mornin', Cas." he rasps. Dean gazes out the balcony windows, the sun is just starting to rise but outside still looks dark and quiet. 

The peace only lasts a few seconds before Dean's stomach grumbles loudly. 

"Breakfast is commonly found in the kitchen, correct?" Castiel asks, looking up at Dean who nods. Castiel groggily gets up, naked body on display, and walks to the bathroom. 

Dean covers his face with his hands. How can Castiel talk so formally after he was so vulgar just last night. Dean's going to get whiplash one of these days. 

Castiel comes back with Dean's robe in hand. "Can you sit up, my love?" 

The answer ends up being just barely. Dean feels like he's been twisted into every shape possible. 

Castiel drapes the robe over his shoulders and puts his arms kindly through the fluffy sleeves before carefully standing him up. Dean's knees wobble and he hisses sharply, grabbing onto Castiel's shoulders for support as the rope of his robe becomes tied. 

"You need clothes too!" Dean gestures to Castiel's, well, everything. Castiel's eyebrows frown and smooths his hand over his lower half and a pair of sweatpants cover him. 

Now that Dean thinks about it, was Castiel naked when they first met? 

Dean's eyes widen and the tips of his ears go red. 

"Is something wrong?" 

"No! I just don't think I can walk." 

Castiel leans down and smoothly picks up Dean bridal style. "Is this okay?" 

Dean lays his head on Castiel's chest, closing his eyes as he listens to the steady heartbeat. Yeah." 

Castiel walks them downstairs but halts when he hears voices coming from the kitchen. 

"Honestly, that Omega. We has to send the hounds out looking for 'em. Going to that pond–" John sighs, voice gruff and disapproving. 

"Maybe the Nymph turned Dean normal." Mary suggests.

Castiel's narrows his eyes and walks into the kitchen, scent overpowering like a tsunami. 

"It would be wise not to talk about my Omega like that." Castiel growls, setting Dean on the cool, marble counter as he glares daggers into the parents. 

Mary and John's scent flare with embarrassment and a undertone of uncertainty. Cautiousness. 

"D-Dean, sweetie, you've mated! That's great!" Mary congratulates. "Does that mean–" 

"My body will remain the same. I will remain the same. I will still rule like I wanted and since I have a mate there's nothing stopping me from doing so once you and father step down." Dean states evenly even though his hands are shaking and his heart is going a mile a minute. 

"Surely, Mr. Novak would want to rule." John says. Dean looks over to Castiel. He wouldn't do that. Not when they've–Castiel wouldn't hurt him.

Castiel holds Dean's hands firmly in his. "Dean, the Princess of Winchester, will rule." _I love you._

It's unspoken but Dean can hear it wrapping around Castiel's words like a bind and Dean squeezes his hand. 

_I love you too._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you know, I plan to start Homemade, a new fic. However! Leviathan Blossom is v far from finished and I want to get it at least halfway done before I start a new fic. Please understand and thank you for reading.
> 
> I am very sorry for this late update, I haven't been the best. Drawing has become more of priority than writing so thank you for waiting.
> 
> Homemade will NOT be a destiel fic but another one that has yet to be named will be.


End file.
